Lee Bomi
trigger warnings: death, murder, violence Personality tba. Biography (updated as of 1/13/2020 ) As a baby, Bomi was left on the stoop of a local church. At one day old, the world had already decided to ostracize her. From the moment she was born, the universe had marked her for failure. It took nearly two days for the infant to be found. She didn’t scream, she didn’t cry, and if it hadn’t been for a staff member stumbling upon the scene, she may have never been found. Bomi was a silent child. The church thought her to be mute, or perhaps disabled in some way. Other than her odd behavior, the clergy couldn’t find a single thing wrong with her. She was quiet, but it was nice. After a few days, the baby was brought to a nearby orphanage to be cared for. Her so-called disability never went away, or so it seemed. Throughout childhood, Bomi remained silent as ever. She never spoke out of line or yelled at the other children. She never cried or whined. In the eyes of any parent, she would sound perfect, but things weren’t that easy. As well-behaved as Bomi was, in theory, she was an odd child. The other girls within the orphanage despised her. Children often had their own silly reasons to ostracize one another, and Bomi was no exception. Among all her siblings within the home, she was the only one without a friend. For years it went on like this. No one remembered her birthdays. No one tried to make her laugh or smile. Even when she did, they always made fun of her gapped teeth. It seemed as though nothing Bomi could do would please the world. So, like most children who live this way, she rebelled in her teenage years. It began with small things, like stealing makeup from her roommates. Lip gloss and eyeshadows would go missing and Bomi was always to blame, even if she hadn’t done it. She stored all the stolen items in a small hole beneath one of the floorboards in the room and never told a soul. But the older she got and the more jealous raged on inside of her, the bigger the things got. She was bullied in school for being weird. They mocked her and teased her for being so quiet. Rumors spread about a sea witch taking her voice, or God shunning her for being bad in a past life. The torment never ended, but Bomi was used to it. She had developed a shell to protect herself and she spent most of herself hiding within its walls. That wasn’t to say the words didn’t hurt her. They called her fat and useless and they pushed her around until she fell and scraped her knees. They did everything they could to try and make her talk or cry or scream, but it didn’t work. One day, when she was fourteen, Bomi was caught stealing a bike from a girl at school. It was the first time she had been caught stealing anything and she knew the rumors and bullying would only get worse. People already thought she was a rat and a thief, but now they would have proof. So, she did what she thought was best. She ran. With nothing but her school bag , a chemistry textbook, loose change, and the school uniform she had on, Bomi ran into the night and disappeared. She didn’t know what they would say when-- if-- they realized she was gone. More rumors would start, sure. They might say she died or killed herself, or maybe they’d think she was arrested. Or maybe they wouldn’t even notice at all. Maybe no one would realize that Bomi was gone and she could become a distant memory, like a ghost. She did what she could to survive on the streets. She stole things to eat and grew quite skilled in pick-pocketing. Whatever she did, she knew she couldn’t be caught. She was still underage and to be caught would be a fate worse than death. If she was arrested, they would bring her back to the orphanage and she would surely die by the bullies’ hands. So she became a master of the shadows. She hid and learned to blend in. She made her moved during the night when no one could see her and her mutism aided her in such an endeavor. Seven months after she ran away, she stumbled upon a small, abandoned cellar. It was cold and damp and filled with rats, but she made it her own. She stashed all her stolen things in there and slowly built it up to be somewhat of a shelter. From there, she began to collect things and turn them into works of art. Before long, Bomi was making quick money for selling small inventions and crude explosives on the street. Gangsters and criminals would seek her out and ask for weapons. Shrapnel bombs to smoke bombs, she knew how to make them all. She had finally found something she was good at and she honed it to perfection. One night, she was robbed by a pair of bandits. They beat her to a pulp and tried to steal her bag. But Bomi refused to be weak. She wouldn’t give up her precious things to some punks. She fought back and it only made the men angry. She was beaten and bloody, and she was angrier than she had ever been. And it was the first time she made a noise. Her scream echoed through the alleyway like metal grinding against pavement. A terrible shriek ripped from her throat as she lunged at the men, knife in hand. One of the attackers managed to run off into the shadows, while the other one lay beneath Bomi’s legs with a blade lodged into his throat. She screamed and screamed for what felt like hours, until there was nothing left in her throat but scabs. She wailed to the moon until she couldn’t feel anything anymore and collapsed, hugging her bag of inventions close to her. As she lay on the cold ground, covered in blood and accompanied by a death man, the seventeen year old awaited death. She welcomed the end, staring at the sky as blood trickled from her nose. She waited in the darkness with a smile and before long, she passed out. In the morning, she woke in the same place. She was dizzy and sore, but for some reason she had survived. Somehow she had made it through the night and fended off the wild beasts called men. It was her first encounter with the true dangers of the life she had chosen, and it hardened her even more. Word spread from the men about their encounter with the young girl. They told about her screaming and how it had chilled them to the bone. They had forgotten to steal her things and simply ran away as soon as the wailing reached their ears. People called her a banshee. Her scream had warded away evil and she earned a place of fear in people’s hearts. If this was the way she protected herself and survived, then its what she would do. It didn’t happen every time. There were instances in which Bomi found herself in trouble and the screams never came. It wasn’t unless she was on the brink of death and in unbearable pain that the shriek pierced the air. Like a siren wailing straight from her soul, they let loose into the air and they always managed to save her. Every time a scream was heard and every time an explosion went off, they thought of her. They feared her. That was when a gang by the name of the Nameless found her. She was haggard and bloodied after a botched explosion and she had wandered into gang territory. She begged for them to kill her, but instead they offered her a deal. They would save her, fix her up and nurse her back to health, if she supplied them with weapons. Exclusively. Even though she yearned for the sweet embrace of death, Bomi agreed and she made a place for herself in the ranks of one of the most infamous gangs in the city. Years passed and tension between opposing forces grew. Power was a dangerous thing and it began to go to the authorities’ heads. Gang leaders from all corners of the city waged war on one another, vowing to wreak havoc until the city was burned to the ground. Most of the gangs were for it, but there were also a select few who saw through the chaos. A handful of members from different gangs joined forces and made their escape from the city before things could go too far. They knew if they were found out, they would be killed, but they were willing to take the risk. Bomi was one of the ones to run away. Bomi, along with her boyfriends, Jimin and Jaehyun, and her fellow misfits, came together to form a new life outside the treacherous wastelands of their home. Together, they formed the Renegades, a close-knit group of survivors. They don’t like considering themselves a gang, but their pasts aren’t something they can avoid and forget so easily. Old Biography (2016-2018)Banshees are a mythical creature known for their voice. Similar to sirens, a Banshee’s voice is often linked with death, but there’s a slight difference. A siren sings in order to lure in their prey, while a Banshee’s voice is a warning shot. It’s said that if you are unlucky enough to hear a Banshee’s scream, someone you know will die. If you happen to see a Banshee, it’s said that ''you''will die. And perhaps this is the reason that the name fits so well for young BamBam. Ever since she was a child, the people around her thoughts she was a mute. She never cried, never screamed, never laughed, and never spoke which caused the people running the orphanage to think her disabled. Because of her silence, her childhood nickname was Mouse. She was tiny and silent, making her able to sneak around without anyone noticing, remaining practically invisible for the majority of her life. It turned out that BamBam wasn’t incapable of speaking, she just preferred not to. The people around her weren’t deemed worthy of speaking to so she decided not to waste her breath on them. Unless the situation was dire, the girl never made a peep. Which was why it caught everyone by surprise the first time she screamed. It woke the entire neighborhood up. A loud-pitched, blood-curdling scream that pierced the air like a missile bomb. Come to find out, it was the prelude to one of the most unexpected discoveries.In all her years of silence, BamBam had learned a handful of thing they didn’t teach in public school, on of them being the art of bomb-making. Skipping classes and spending her days at the library seemed to pay off when she successfully built her first explosive. For cheap prices, she would sell her masterpieces on the streets for a pretty penny and, in turn, got a taste of what it was like to work in the dark side of the city. For a girl so small and so quiet, she seemed so out of place in the dark alleyways bartering weapons for quick cash. Which was probably why it was so easy for her to be taken advantage of. She looked weak and helpless, so a group of men thought it would be a walk in the park to toss her to the side and take her wares. Thankfully, before the men could get too far away, one of the bombs detonated and left the block in pieces and the men splattered across the pavement. After that incident, there was no way she could return home. They’d think her insane, surely. Choosing the streets as her new home, it didn’t take long for her to be recruited.She was an amateur, of course. At only fourteen years old when recruited, BamBam definitely had a lot to learn. She was shy and a bit reluctant, but soon warmed up to the other members of her new family. Now, at eighteen years old, she’s nearly perfected her craft and is always eager to learn something new, but one thing remains the same. The only time someone outside of her gang will hear her voice is before a bomb detonates. And, chances are, if you see her.. Well, then Death will come knocking on your door soon enough. Relationships *Shin Hyera - best friend *Jung Minseok *Yang Liau *Choi Jimin - boyfriend ( polyamorous ) *Choi Jaehyun - boyfriend ( polyamorous ) *Min Kyunghee *Oh Sangtae - the ex-leader of the Nameless who recruited Bomi Inspirations * Jinx (League of Legends) * Yotsugi Ononoki (Tsukimonogatari) * Yonebayashi Saiko (Tokyo Ghoul:re) * Rita (Shingeki no Bahamut) * Cassie Ainsworth (Skins UK) * Little Sister (Bioshock 2) * Kanna Kamui (Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Category:Characters Category:Korean Category:Female Category:The Renegades